THE LOVE BETWEEN US
by Ai Cute
Summary: Kasih, setelah kepergianmu, baru ku sadari begitu berartinya dirimu bagiku. Kini kau telah bahagia yang tak pernah kau temui di masa hidupmu. Bahagialah kasih. Bahagiamu abadi selamanya. SasufemNaru. Prekuel dan ending Who is she, awal kisah yang jadi benang merah kisah cinta mereka.


The Love Between Us

Summary : Kasih, setelah kepergianmu, baru ku sadari begitu berartinya dirimu bagiku. Kini kau telah bahagia yang tak pernah kau temui di masa hidupmu. Bahagialah kasih. Bahagiamu abadi selamanya. SasufemNaru. Prekuel dan ending Who is she, awal kisah yang jadi benang merah kisah cinta mereka.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru just friend slight SasuSaku

Author Note : Ai bikin three shoot. Chapter pertama dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Chapter kedua dari sudut Naruto. Chapter ketiga, ending hubungan keduanya.

Catatan : usia Naruto dan Sasuke beda 3 tahun. Waktu Sasuke usia 17, Naruto masih 14 tahun, tapi sudah SMU. Naruto ikut akselerasi sehingga mereka bisa seangkatan.

Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

_**Sebelum manusia lahir, Tuhan sudah menentukan jodohnya. Manusia hanya tinggal menemukan pasangan jiwanya sebelum ajal menjemput. Karena itu berdoalah agar ia bisa segera bertemu pasangan jiwanya, tanpa harus salah mampir ke lain hati yang salah, terlebih dulu.**_

_**Inilah kisah awal dari Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah digariskan Tuhan sebelum mereka terlahir ke dunia. **_

Sasuke duduk manis di balkon apartemennya di lantai 7. Ia biarkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya yang cukup panjang, menutupi sebagian paras tampannya. Ia sibuk menimang-nimang HP di tangannya. Ia lalu beralih membuka HP dan memandangi gambar di walpaper HP-nya.

Tampak foto nan anggun milik seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah putri. Itu foto Naruto kala ia masih sekolah di sekolah putri Saint Florina. Kini ia sudah berjilbab, sehingga Sasuke maupun yang lainnya hanya bisa menduga-duga bagaimanakah rambutnya yang sekarang.

Apakah panjang? Ataukah pendek? Apakah masih sering dikepang tumpuk ala kepang Perancis seperti di foto ini? Ataukah kepang ala bangsawan Inggris, yakni kepang kecil di kanan dan kiri dan sisanya dibiarkan terurai? Tak ada yang tahu pasti, karena Naruto tak pernah melepas kerudung putih yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

Meski demikian ada yang tak bisa ditutupi oleh kain berlapis dari balik bajunya itu, yakni kecantikan alami parasnya. Wajahnya yang manis, ceria, anggun dan teduh, membuat siapapun bisa bertekuk lutut di kakinya, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ya Sasuke akui, hatinya kini terisi penuh oleh Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Dahinya mengernyit, tandanya ia sedang berfikir keras.

'Sepertinya wajah ini tak asing.' Batin Sasuke. Ia seperti pernah beberapa kali melihatnya gadis ini secara langsung. Ia yakin pertemuan pertama mereka bukan di perpustakaan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat masa saat ia masih remaja dulu. Ingatannya melayang, membawanya pada liburan di kuil Ise di Pulau Honsu. Ia pergi ke sana bersama rombongan sekolah untuk melihat upacara pemujaan Dewi Amaterasu, dewa tertinggi yang dipuja oleh penduduk Jepang.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke turun dari bis dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia itu benci keramaian, tapi kini ia berakhir di tempat yang ramai dikunjungi para turis. Tempat terakhir yang akan dikunjunginya. Ia lebih suka tempat yang sepi seperti perpustakaan._

"_Sasuke, cepat! Nanti kita tertinggal." Teriak Neji, selaku ketua OSIS, jengkel dengan Sasuke yang berjalan seperti keong, lambat sekali._

"_Hn." Gumam Sasuke._

_Tanpa ia sadari dari arah berlawan ada sesosok gadis berlari kencang ke arahnya. Gadis itu terlambat mengerem sehingga tubuh mereka pun bertubrukan. "Aaaa..awas! Euh." Teman gadis itu yang memakai seragam sekolah putri, sekolah Saint Florina hanya bisa menjerit tertahan, terlambat memperingatkan._

_Refleks tangan Sasuke meraih tangan langsing itu agar tidak jatuh, membentur jalan beraspal. 'Peri.' Batin Sasuke terpana, melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya diurai bebas, berkibaran seperti bendera diterpa angin. Rambutnya dibelah dua dengan dikepang bagian kiri kanan untuk menahan agar rambut itu tak menutupi wajah manis itu. Biru safirnya seperti langit nan teduh yang mampu menghipnotisnya._

"_Maaf. Maafkan saya." Katanya merdu terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sopan, meminta maaf. Dan dibalas Sasuke dengan gumaman 'Hn' andalannya. Gadis itu lalu bergegas meninggalkannya, mengejar teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain._

_Sasuke mengedipkan bulu mata lentiknya, tercengang. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seorang gadis yang tak terpesona padanya. Di pipinya bahkan tak ada semburat warna merah, malu-malu kucing. Ia justru bersikap anggun mendekati dingin seperti bulan purnama. Sama sekali tak sama dengan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitarnya. _

_Bibir Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ini hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Ternyata ada juga yang tak mempan dengan pesonanya itu. Sasuke berjalan anggun khas bangsawan Jepang kuno, menghampiri Neji yang sudah tak sabaran._

"_Lama sekali. Ngapain aja, sih? Dandan?" tegur Neji._

"_Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas._

"_Jangan gitu Ji. Kau tak lihat? Ia sedang menolong seorang bidadari cantik?" goda Sai. Matanya mengerling nakal, memberi kode pada temannya yang lain._

"_Nggak usah lebay. Paling juga modus seperti biasanya. Itu sih lagu lama." Kata Utakata jengah. Bibirnya sibuk meniup gelembung sabun, sebagai hiburan._

"_Modus? Masa sih?" kata Sai sangsi. Jelas-jelas bidadari cantik itu cuek pada Sasuke dan melenggang gitu aja._

"_Sudahlah nggak usah dibahas. Nggak penting, ini. Buruan kita pergi. Ntar ketinggalan lagi." Tukas Neji._

_Mereka berempat lalu bergegas mengikuti langkah teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain. Mereka memasuki kuil Ise, tempat pemujaan Dewi Amaterasu. Mereka ditugaskan pihak sekolah untuk meliput ritual penting itu sebagai bahan pelajaran. Sebelum memasuki kuil utama, mereka mampir di kuil Dewa Izanami._

"_Sas, kok diam aja. Kau nggak minta sesuatu?" tanya Neji heran melihat temannya berdiri menyandar pada tiang kuil._

"_Tidak. Untuk apa berdoa. Aku sudah punya segalanya. Lagipula apa pentingnya Tuhan." Kata Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, acuh._

_Neji jadi nggak enak hati, lihat wajah masam para biksu yang menemani mereka di kuil. Ia juga nggak percaya-percaya amat sih. Dia lebih percaya pada dirinya sendiri dan beberapa orang tertentu. Tapi ini kan adat. Apa salahnya mengikuti adat, sebagai wujud sopan santun? _

"_Memang kau tak percaya pada Dewa?" tanya salah satu biksu bernama Yura._

"_Tidak. Untuk apa berdoa? Memang dengan doa bisa menghasilkan uang, kekayaan dengan sendirinya?" ejek Sasuke._

_Yura tak bisa membalasnya. Ia kehilangan argumentasi. Memang kepercayaan pada Tuhan sekarang ini di Jepang dan dunia mulai menghilang. Mereka beralih menyembah uang. Demi uang mereka rela berbuat apa saja termasuk melacur dan melanggar norma-norma._

_Para rohaniawan tak berdaya melawan arus 'Ateisme' karena faktanya orang yang dekat dengan agama, bukanlah orang kaya dan berpengaruh. Jadi sekarang muncul idiom bahwa orang-orang lemah itu berlindung pada kata Tuhan untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Hanya orang idiot yang masih percaya pada Tuhan dan nilai moral._

"_Hal yang terpenting di dunia ini adalah uang dan kekuasaan. Selama kau punya uang, kau bisa membeli segalanya."_

"_Benarkah?" ujar seorang gadis bersuara merdu yang tadi tabrakan dengan Sasuke, di halaman kuil. "Jadi menurut anda Tuhan itu tak penting?" tanyanya halus._

"_Ya." Kata Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali mengagumi makhluk cantik ini._

_Gadis itu diiringi dua orang temannya, berdiri berdampingan dengan Neji. Ia berdoa dengan khusyuk baru mengucapkan sebaris kalimat satir. "Kalo uang bisa membeli segalanya, Firaun yang jadi mumi di Mesir sana harusnya bisa membeli umur dan membuatnya abadi. Nyatanya ia mati mengenaskan di dasar lautan sebelum ditemukan rakyatnya terdampar di laut lalu dibalsam jadi mumi."_

"_Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Umur manusia bukanlah barang dagangan." Tukas Sasuke._

"_Kan anda tadi yang bilang uang bisa membeli segalanya?"_

_Sasuke terdiam tak bisa membalas. "OK. Ku akui uang tak bisa membeli umur, kesehatan dan waktu. Tapi kau pun harus akui uang memberimu pelayanan yang 'wah' dan nyaman. Kau tak bisa apa-apa tanpa uang."_

"_Anda yakin? Lihat burung itu! Burung itu bisa tetap makan tanpa harus punya uang. lihat ikan di kolam itu. Mereka bisa makan kenyang tanpa harus jadi jutawan. Siapa yang memberi mereka makan? Anda?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengejek._

_Ia beralih memandang langit biru. "Dialah Kami-sama yang menganugrahi makanan, air, dan udara untuk semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini, tanpa bantuan uang Anda atau manusia lainnya. Justru manusia serakah dan sok tahulah yang membuat jaring-jaring rantai makanan mereka terputus dan terancam punah. Lalu nikmat Tuhan manakah yang anda dustakan?"_

"_Huh, omong kosong. Memang kau bisa mendapat uang berlimpah hanya dengan doa saja? Kau masih harus kerja keras untuk membuat uang dalam genggaman tanganmu." Tanya Sasuke bernafsu untuk mematahkan argumentasi gadis yang tak ia kenal ini. Harus Sasuke akui, gadis ini pintar, sangat pintar._

"_Kalo dengan doa bisa mendapat uang? Orang-orang dari petani, nelayan, pegawai bank dll tak akan ada. Buat apa mereka kerja keras? Cukup doa saja, uang berlimpah ada di hadapan." Balas Naruto cerdik._

"_Seharusnya anda bersyukur uang tak muncul dari hasil doa. Kalo tak? Anda tak akan bisa menikmati sepiring nasi terhidang meja. Tak akan ada ikan di meja makan. Dan yang mengerikan anda tak akan bisa mengenakan selembar pakaian. Bukankah itu mengerikan?"_

_Mak 'JLEB.' Seperti ada pisau hayalan menembus jantungnya. Argumentasi terpatahkan dengan mudahnya. "Kami-sama tak meminta upeti pajak karena semua pemberiannya itu baik yang terbentang di atas maupun yang diperut bumi. Ia tak minta anda membantu menyangga langit agar tak ambruk menimpa kepala kita. Ia tak minta anda untuk menggerakkan bumi agar terus bergerak, tak tertubruk dengan planet lain. Semua itu dikerjakan Tuhan untuk semua makhluk ciptaannya. Apa hanya berdoa sebagai rasa syukur itu terasa berat?" tanya Naruto balik._

"_Untuk apa mensyukuri semua itu. Itu kan proses alam, terjadi dengan sendirinya. Kau ingat teori Darwin kan?" kata Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Ia punya senjata pamungkas yakni ilmu ilmiah._

_Naruto tak membalas. Ia mengeluarkan HP-nya lalu dibanting sekuat tenaga. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. 'Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis ini? apa ia begitu putus asa karena kalah hingga membanting HP-nya?' pikirnya._

_Naruto memungut serpihan HP itu lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat gadis itu lalu HP hancur di tangan balik lagi hingga beberapa kali, bingung. Naruto tersenyum. "Ini saya berikan HP saya sebagai hadiah untuk kemenangan anda. Tunggulah beberapa lama maka komponen yang tercerai berai itu akan tersambung kembali menjadi HP yang utuh. Atau tunggu pecahan komponen itu berevolusi dulu. Nanti pasti jadi HP jenis baru."_

"_Mana mungkin itu terjadi? Dasar dobe." Tukas Sasuke._

"_Kalo HP yang lebih sederhana saja butuh tangan seseorang untuk membuat dan merakitnya, lalu kenapa anda punya pikiran bahwa organ tubuhmu disatukan oleh suatu kejadian kebetulan atau hasil evolusi? Siapa sebenarnya yang idiot?"_

"_Tapi ada teori Darwin dan sudah ada buktinya." Kata Sasuke tak terima._

"_Belajarlah untuk membedakan sains murni dengan propaganda. Pelajari teori itu dari pengusung dan penentangnya. Gunakan akal dan hati nurani anda, maka anda akan bertemu pada kebenaran apa Tuhan itu ada. Maaf saya masih ingin berdoa. Permisi." Setelah itu Naruto berdoa dengan hikmat, entah apa yang dipintanya._

_Sasuke terdiam menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya ia ikut berjajar dengan temannya, berdoa di depan dewa, entah siapa namanya. 'Ya Tuhan. Aku tak mengenal namamu. Jika KAU benar-benar ada, tunjukkanlah aku bukti. Pertemukan aku dengan cinta sejatiku. Jika dia bukan pasangan sehidup sematiku, maka buatlah agar aku tak bisa menyentuh seorang wanita pun.' Doa Sasuke sembarangan._

_**End Flashback**_

Matanya terbelalak lebar, mengingat doanya yang serampangan yang ia ucapkan waktu masih sangat labil dulu. Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kamar. Mungkinkah karena doanya yang serampangan itu, ia jadi begini. Ia mengingat kembali semua kenangannya dengan wanita.

Ada banyak wanita cantik di segala umur dan segala lapisan, hadir dalam hidupnya. Mereka memujanya, menginginkannya bahkan meski untuk hanya semalam. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah ada minat dengan mereka. Boro-boro menanggapi, terlintas dalam pikirannya pun tidak. Jangankan horny, terangsang atau apapun namanya, debar di dada pun tak ia rasakan. Padahal cewek-cewek super seksi dan cantik itu bugil lho? Ia sampai mikir 'Apa aku ini abnormal?'

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang bingung, teman-temannya pun heran. Mereka juga mulai meragukan orientasi seksual Sasuke. 'Jangan-jangan Sasuke gay?' pikir mereka. Habis Sasuke hanya nyaman bersosialisasi dengan cowok, itu pun orang tertentu saja. Mereka takut aja Sasuke menyimpan perasaan terpendam pada salah satu dari mereka. Kan nggak enak, nolaknya. Mereka kan masih suka dada besar.

Mereka pun berinisiatif ngetes orientasi seksual Sasuke. Apa benar Sasuke condong pada dunia homo? Neji pun memberi Sasuke hadiah majalah cowok-cowok manis, atau dalam dunia yaoi uke. Reaksinya apa coba? Sasuke malah muntah hebat karena jijik.

Tak putus asa, giliran Sai ngajak Sasuke ke klub gay paling terkenal di Konoha dengan menahan rasa jijik. Eh, baru juga 5 menit masuk ruangan, Sasuke malah drop. Ia langsung masuk rumah sakit karena dehidrasi akibat kebanyakan muntah. Jadi jelas sudah, Sasuke bukan homo. Lalu apa coba? 'ASEKSUAL.' Pikir teman-temannya kompak.

Apa namanya kalo ada orang yang tak tertarik dengan seks kalo bukan aseksual? Yah itu bukan masalah sih sebenarnya. Hanya akan jadi masalah saat berbicara tentang keturunan. 'Tapi kan ada Itachi yang terkenal dengan reputasi playboy kelas kakapnya, jadi Sasuke tak perlu repot. Toh kalo apes banget, ia harus punya keturunan kan masih ada bayi tabung. Bukankah itu jawaban yang sempurna?' pikir Sasuke muram.

Ia sudah jengah dengan terapi pengobatan. Semua cara sudah dicoba, tapi tak ada perubahan. Sasuke tetap dingin. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sudah sampai tahap jijik bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan lawan jenisnya di tubuhnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke jomblo forever dan masih perjaka ting-ting di usianya yang menginjak usia 18 tahun. Sebuah aib untuk cowok Jepang. Untung hanya teman-temannya yang tahu aib Sasuke ini.

Sasuke kembali mengingat, hari ketika ia merasakan debar di dadanya. Hari itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai bersama teman-temannya, menyusuri Shibuya street. Ia ke sana karena dipaksa Gaara, kawan lama mereka yang selama ini tinggal di Suna, ingin melihat-lihat pasar yang terkenal dengan style harajukunya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam dadanya.

_**Flashback **_

_Deg deg deg... jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia berdebar-debar dan merasa kebahagiaan meluap yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Tubuhnya ibarat charger HP yang sudah terisi penuh. Ia merasakan setiap sel di tubuhnya, mengalir energi yang melimpah ruah._

_Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berlama-lama menghirup udara segar. Samar-samar ia menghirup aroma nan menenangkan diantara harum parfum yang menguar dari wanita-wanita yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Hatinya aneh seperti berkata 'Ini dia', sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya dan terus dicarinya. 'Aroma milik siapakah, ini. Begitu sejuk hati ini?' pikirnya._

_Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dengan instingnya dan mengandalkan aroma nan tipis ini, ia mencarinya di tengah lautan manusia yang hilir mudik. 'Dimana? Dimana dia?' pikirnya, seraya menyibak kerumunan orang-orang. Aroma itu semakin kuat. 'Tinggal dikit lagi. Ya, tinggal dikit lagi. Aroma ini pasti akan menuntunnya pada sang pemilik.' Batin Sasuke yakin._

"_Kamu kenapa, Sas? Nemu sesuatu yang bagus?" tanya Neji heran. Ia mensejajarkan langkah lebar Sasuke karena tak ingin tertinggal. Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, ada Sai, Gaara, dan Utakata mengikuti dengan santai._

_Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia celingukan kanan kiri, mencari sesuatu. Aroma itu menghilang di sekitar sini. Tingkah Sasuke yang ajaib dan tak biasa, membuat teman-temannya keheranan._

"_Sas. Kau itu kenapa sih? Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Neji, mewakili teman-temannya._

"_Tak ada. Hilang." Gumamnya panik, sendiri. Seperti candu, ia berasa sakaw saat aroma yang diikutinya hilang tanpa bekas. Kepanikan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya._

"_Apanya yang hilang?" tanya Neji ikut celingukan, meski ia tak tahu apa yang mau dicari._

"_Itu lho. Itu... apa ya?" tanya Sasuke polos bin bingung. Ia tak lagi celingukan tak jelas._

_Gubrak keempat temannya mau jatuh tak elitnya. Gimana sih? Masa ia yang nyari, malah ia yang nggak tahu apa yang dicari. Rasanya tangan ini gatal ingin menjitak si rambut raven di depannya ini._

"_Gimana kita bisa bantu, kalo kau sendiri tak tahu apa yang kau cari?" teriak Neji kesal._

_Sasuke merenungi kata-kata Neji. Dia memang terlihat absurd sih. Dia memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang. "Aku.., kenapa ya Ji? Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar? Aku merasa sangat gembira seperti anak kecil yang dihadiahi permen. Belum pernah aku seperti ini." katanya menerawang jauh. Matanya menatap langit biru nan luas yang cerah tanpa awan._

_Teman-temannya tak ada yang berniat berkomentar. Mereka menunggu kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya. Mereka ingin Sasuke puas mengungkapkan kegundahan hatinya, sebelum menanggapi. _

"_Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku, menuntunku, dan memaksaku mencari sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa. Hanya saja aku merasa ini hal yang sangat penting, seolah aku akan mati tanpanya." Kata Sasuke, bingung._

_Teman-teman Sasuke saling pandang. _

'_Jangan-jangan Sasuke nemu tambatan hatinya?' batin Neji._

'_Syukurlah. Tapi siapa ya?' Sambung Sai dalam hati, seolah bisa mengerti isi hati Neji._

'_Cewek apa cowok?' Sambung Utakata pula._

"_Kamu lagi jatuh cinta?" tanya Gaara. Satu-satunya orang yang menyuarakan isi hatinya. Hanya ia yang tak tahu tentang keabnormalan Sasuke. Ia menengok kanan kiri untuk melihat siapa sosok yang mampu memikat hati pangeran Uchiha yang terkenal sangat dingin ini._

"_Entahlah, aku tak tahu, yang jelas aku senang sekali. Aku merasa bersemangat. Ada energi melimpah yang membuatku ingin berjalan, berlari, bahkan menari."_

"_Eh." Gumam Neji, Sai, dan Utakata kompak. 'Menari? Ini beneran Sasuke? Bukan orang yang nyamar Sasuke, kan? Atau ia lagi kesambet jin lewat?' tambah mereka dalam hati. Mereka memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

"_Aku tidak gila." Kata Sasuke tersinggung. Ekpresi cemberut nampak di wajah yang biasanya datar itu. Cukup menyenangkan juga lihatnya. Setidaknya teman-temannya kini yakin kalo Sasuke juga manusia punya rasa, punya hati, dan punya emosi._

"_Itu namanya jatuh cinta. Masa gitu aja nggak tahu. Eh tunggu sebentar sepertinya aku lihat temanku. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Gaara pamitan. Ia menghampiri sosok di kejauhan yang berjalan mengendap-endap seolah takut diikuti oleh seseorang. Sayang sebelum berhasil bertemu, orang itu sudah pergi. Ia kehilangan jejaknya._

"_Siapa, Gaa?" tanya Sai, mengikuti arah pandang Gaara._

"_Dia mirip Naruto-hime. Ia putri bungsu Kushina-sama, ketua klan Uzumaki itu lho. Kalian kan tahu aku masih memiliki darah Uzumaki dari jalur ibu."_

"_Sedang apa ia di sini? Janjian ketemu pacar?" tanya Sai geli._

"_Sepertinya bukan. Tak mungkin Naruto-hime melakukan itu, ia bukan orang seperti itu. Hime-sama terkenal sebagai penjaga adat tertinggi klan Uzumaki. Ia tak mungkin mencoreng nama baik klan Uzumaki dengan skandal." Sergah Gaara tersinggung, himenya dituduh yang bukan-bukan. 'Tapi memang sih gerak-geriknya terlihat mencurigakan. Ia sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.' batin Gaara bingung. _

'_Ah, mungkin ia salah lihat.' Batinnya lagi, menepis pikiran yang bukan-bukan. Ia kan belum pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Gaara hanya melihatnya sekilas dari foto keluarga besar saat sedang berkumpul bersama. Hanya mata safir dan rambut pirang dengan kepang Perancis saja yang diingatnya. Jadi wajar kan jika ia tak begitu yakin dengan sosok itu._

"_Hei kita jadi belanja nggak sih. Katamu kau mau mencari barang? Untuk siapa sih sampai harus ke tempat ini." kata Utakata jengkel. Ia paling nggak suka tempat ramai, penuh orang, penuh keringat seperti pasar dan mall._

"_Oh itu untuk orang spesial. Ku dengar ia senang ke Shibuya. Ku pikir, ia pasti suka Shibuya style." Kata Gaara tersipu malu._

"_Iya, siapa?" desak Utakata._

"_Is, kau itu masa tak tahu. Kan tadi ia udah bilang namanya." Tukas Sai._

"_Kapan? Tak tahu pun." _

"_Naruto-hime. Kau tak lihat bagaimana ia membicarakan putri ketua klan ibunya itu?' Goda Sai._

"_Naruto-hime, ya? Pantas sih. Dia konon emang cantik banget. The real Yamato Nadeshiko." Kata Neji menambahkan._

"_Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Entah apa maksudnya._

"_Bukan. Bukan gitu. Aku tak punya pikiran buruk seperti itu." kata Gaara panik._

"_Kenapa Gaa? Kau merasa rendah diri karena dia bangsawan." Tanya Sai yang lebih sensitif dengan masalah temannya._

"_Bukan itu alasan utamanya. Aku hanya merasa tak pantas saja. Jika kalian melihatnya, pasti kalian akan berpikiran sama. Kalian pasti merasa dia itu gadis suci. Dan kita yang kotor ini tak layak di sampingnya."_

"_Dasar lebay maksimal. Mana ada gadis seperti itu? Kau pikir dia bunda Maria." Tegur Utakata tak percaya. Tangannya masih sibuk memainkan gelembung sabunnya,_

"_Ada." Kata Sasuke membuat semua temannya menoleh padanya. Pandangan mereka penuh tanya. "Gadis yang temui waktu liburan di kuil dulu." Lanjutnya._

"_Oh, gadis yang mengalahkanmu dan menyuruhmu untuk berdoa itu." kata Utakata, paham._

"_Ya, yang itu." balas Sasuke. Usai percakapan absurd itu, mereka kembali membantu Gaara mencari benda yang konon akan ia berikan untuk putri bangsawan Uzumaki yang akan ulang tahun dalam waktu dekat ini._

_**End flashback**_

Debar-debar di dadanya di hari itu tak kunjung padam dan terus berdetak kencang, seolah tak akan pernah surut. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang dilanda kasmaran pada sesuatu yang Sasuke tak tahu. Kalo dipikir-pikir sekarang, mungkin saja debaran itu muncul karena kehadiran Naruto. Bukankah Naruto ada di tempat itu saat itu?

Tapi waktu itu Sasuke masih belum menyadarinya. Ia menganggap itu tak lebih dari awal hidupnya yang normal, bahwa ia pun bisa berkencan dengan gadis-gadis seperti teman-temannya. Dan ia bisa melepas status perjaka ting-tingnya. Harapannya membuncah saat ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka pun akhirnya pacaran.

Sasuke merasa bahagia dan hidupnya lengkap sudah. Hingga suatu hari Sakura terjebak di suasana romantis yang tak direncanakan. Momen seperti itu tak akan pernah dilewatkan oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran, untuk merajut kasih. Sakura hari itu terlihat luar biasa cantik. Sasuke tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari pegangan tangan.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bibirnya sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan bibir Sakura. Mata Sakura terpejam erat, malu. Hati Sasuke berdesir kencang. 'Ia pasti bisa.' Batinnya. Tapi byurrrr..., seperti disiram air dingin. Sasuke kehilangan mood tiba-tiba. Ia kehilangan minat pada Sakura lagi dan kembali memandang Sakura biasa.

Ia beralih mengecup dahi Sakura lembut. Wajahnya memang terlihat dingin, tapi hatinya kalut dan frustasi. 'Ya Tuhan. Kenapa kembali lagi? Kenapa penyakit itu datang lagi? Aku ingin hidup normal Tuhan.' Batin Sasuke menjerit menangis. Setelah itu mereka pulang dalam keheningan.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya gusar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kenangan pahit di hari itu kini berputar kembali bagai slide film, adegan demi adegan tampak jelas. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya kenangan itu, tapi ia juga tak ingin melupakannya. Terlalu indah untuk dilupakan, tapi terlalu sakit untuk jadi kenangan.

Sasuke ingat semenjak kejadian itu hubungan mereka merenggang. Hubungan manis itu menjadi hambar. Akhirnya Sasuke merasa lelah dan tanpa sadar ia bersikap dingin pada Sakura. 'Mungkin itulah awal kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia jujur sejak awal dan memutuskan Sakura secara baik-baik, sehingga tragedi itu tak terjadi.' Batin Sasuke termenung, seorang diri.

Kenangan Sasuke kembali berputar pada hari itu, hari ia memergoki pacarnya yang cantik sedang telanjang bulat, bergumul dengan kakaknya di atas ranjang. Hari itu hujan lebat memaksa Sasuke mampir di sebuah kafe. Bukan hanya dia yang mampir, tapi juga pengguna lalu lintas lainnya. Berkat itu, kafe itu pun penuh.

Sasuke duduk di pojok ruangan dekat dengan kaca jendela, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah melihat keadaan di luar. Deg deg deg..., dadanya kembali berdebar-debar. "Eh," gumamnya kaget. Kenapa dadaku kembali berdebar. Aroma menenangkan yang dulu dia rasakan di Shibuya street memasuki rongga hidungnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma lembut itu.

"Permisi. Maaf, boleh saya duduk di sini? Tempat ini penuh dan hanya kursi ini yang kosong." Kata suara merdu mengalun, menyapa gendang telinganya.

Biasanya Sasuke selalu terganggu dengan suara cewek, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia malah betah mendengarnya. Sasuke membuka mata. Safir bertemu dengan onix. Safir indah itu seolah menyedot Sasuke ke kedalaman lautan nan menyejukkan. Pendar-pendar kunang-kunang seolah berterbangan diantara mereka. Sasuke seperti terhipnotis olehnya. Hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya karena keberadaanya di dekatnya.

"Maaf. Boleh saya duduk di sini?" tanya gadis berseragam Saint Florina itu lagi, sopan, meski ada nada kesal.

"Oh, silahkan."

"Terima kasih." Kata gadis itu duduk dengan anggun seperti putri. Setelah itu ia membuka buku dalam tasnya. Dalam waktu singkat ia sukses tenggelam dalam bacaan, tak mengindahkan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa dikacangin, timbul rasa kesal. Biasanya ia senang dengan keheningan, tapi ia lebih tak suka lagi diabaikan. 'Gadis ini? bukankah gadis ini yang ia temui waktu liburan ke kuil Ise dulu?' pikirnya. "Apa doamu waktu itu terkabul?"

"Ya?" tanya Naruto heran dengan pria sok tahu ini.

"Doa di depan kuil Ise setahun yang lalu." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum miring.

"Ya. Saya mendapatkan jawabannya. Anda sendiri?"

"Aku juga." Desah Sasuke. "Sekarang aku percaya Tuhan itu ada." Ia kembali menatap gemerisik suara denting air hujan di teras dari sisi jendela. Air itu seperti menari-nari begitu lincah, meliuk-liuk genit di mata Sasuke.

**Sendiri ku melamun di sisi jendela**

**Dan mengungkapkan rasa... gembira oh gembira**

**Hari ku sepi **

**Ku tatap hujan, yang tidak berhenti**

**Sungguh aneh...**

**Hanya dengan memandangmu, mengingatmu **

**Hatiku menjadi tentram**

**Senyumanmu menyejukkan**

**Seperti air susu manis bagai rasa madu**

Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang di sisi gadis asing ini. Kegalauannya seolah hilang tanpa bekas. Timbul dalam hatinya untuk mencurahkan kebimbangannya pada gadis asing yang mungkin tak akan ditemuinya lagi. Tak ada salahnya kan? Ia yakin kok kalo dia itu tidak ember dan tukang gosip.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang cinta? Apa kau juga percaya hal itu?" katanya memulai, memecah keheningan. Ia suka suara merdu gadis itu, lebih indah dari alunan gesekan biola sang maestra atau pianis terkemuka.

"Percaya. Anda?"

"Entahlah. Aku bingung. Menurutku cinta itu melelahkan. Dadaku rasanya sesak dan aku...bosan. Ya aku merasa bosan yang amat sangat. Aku yakin lama-kelamaan aku akan mati karena cinta. Sulit bagiku bernafas dalam dunia love. Apa menurutmu aku ini orang yang tak dianugerahi rasa cinta sejak awal"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak mungkin. Tuhan memberi rasa cinta pada setiap makhluknya termasuk anda. Jika anda merasa lelah dan hampa dalam kisah cinta yang anda rajut, berarti itu bukan cinta sejati. Hati anda mungkin tak mau menerima cinta yang lain, selain cinta sejati. Jadinya anda merasa lelah dan dilanda bosan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Cinta itu murni. Sayangnya banyak manusia yang mencampur cinta dengan nafsu angkara, entah kekuasaan, harta, kepopuleran, atau gairah semata. Akibatnya cinta jadi kehilangan kilaunya. Murahan seperti tissu gratis yang dibagikan di jalanan."

"Bisa dipahami." Kata Sasuke paham sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana caraku memutus kekasihku saat ini? Aku menyayanginya dan tak ingin menyakitinya." Curhatnya lelah.

"Lebih baik anda terus terang. Semakin anda ulur, akan semakin banyak masalah. Gadis itu mungkin berfikir macam-macam tentang anda. Atau ia merasa dirinya kurang menarik sehingga anda bersikap dingin padanya. Aku khawatir ia terjatuh dalam lembah dosa." Katanya bagai sebuah ramalan.

Persis setelah itu hujan berhenti. Gadis ia pamitan pulang dengan sopan. Sasuke yang masih tercengang memikirkan nasehat gadis itu sampai lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, apalagi bertanya namanya. Ia benar-benar lupa.

Sasuke setelah tersadar pulang ke rumah, dengan tekad baru memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia ingat dengan jelas. Saat itu rumahnya tampak sepi, lengang. Tapi Sasuke mendengar suara desahan dari kamar kakaknya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik membuka kamar kakaknya yang terbuka sedikit.

Matanya membola menyaksikan dua insan sedang bergumul di atas kasur tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi. Dua orang itu bisa Sasuke identifikasi kakak dan kekasihnya yang akan segera jadi mantan kekasih. Sasuke dengan tenang masuk ke dalam kamar, tak mengacuhkan kedua insan yang panik dan kaget.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara apalagi teriak. Ia menarik cincin pertunangannya dengan Sakura dan meletakkan di atas nakas. Setelah itu tanpa kata ia pergi dari kamar kakaknya dan juga rumah itu selamanya. Ia menulikan pekikan dan isakan tangis Sakura.

Sasuke menerobos lari diantara hujan yang kembali turun ke bumi. Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah, membiarkan air hujan melarutkan bebannya. Sasuke ingat bukan cemburu yang mendominasi hatinya. Tapi lebih rasa kecewa karena dikhianati. Meski demikian ia tak menampik rasa lega yang tumbuh dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menengadahkan matanya ke langit. 'Inikah keadilanmu Kami-sama. Kau sungguh-sungguh menunjukkan eksistensimu padaku. Bahwa Kau memang ada. Dan aku..aku tak akan pernah terlibat dengan cinta manapun selain cinta sejatiku?' batinnya.

Sasuke tak begitu ingat detail setelahnya. Satu hal yang ia sadari, ia terbangun di kamar di sebuah rumah bergaya kuno. Ia tahu tanpa perlu bertanya bahwa kamar itu milik Neji, sang sahabat. Hari itu pula untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis, mencurahkan air matanya di pundak sang sahabat. Hanya Neji yang tahu itu.

Masih terngiang dalam ingatannya kata-kata penghiburan darinya. Dia yang selalu santun dan tak pernah bicara kotor, dengan tegas mengutuk Itachi dan Sakura. Semua berjalan cepat. Neji mengurus segalanya karena Sasuke mati rasa. Ia membantu Sasuke menemukan apartemennya yang baru.

Sebulan kemudian, Sasuke sudah pulih dari dunia kelamnya. Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan berempat. Sai dan Utakata nyeletuk usil untuk menghiburnya. Mereka tahu semua itu sia-sia karena Sasuke tetap saja murung. Tapi usaha, boleh kan? Tiba-tiba kaki Sasuke terhenti.

'Aroma itu..' batinnya. Ia menutup matanya kembali, merasakan aroma menenangkan itu lagi. Rasa gundah, marah, dan kecewa menguap kini. Aroma itu mampu membangkitkan aliran energi positif di setiap sel-sel tubuhnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang berirama. Rasa lega dan bahagia kini memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Keempat temannya saling menyikut lega. Tak percuma mereka susah payah menarik Sasuke dari gua persembunyian. Ternyata jalan-jalan santai ini mampu membuka cakrawala Sasuke. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Sasuke menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Ia kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan keempat temannya. Dia mengacuhkan ucapan maaf dan tangisan berlinang air mata milik mantan tunangannya yang kini jadi orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh Konoha.

Denger-denger setelah aibnya terungkap, ia kabur bareng Itachi ke luar negeri. Sasuke sih tak perduli. Baginya mereka itu aib, para pengkhianat yang tak perlu masuk lagi dalam kamus hidupnya. Ia masih tak perduli meski mendengar mantan kekasihnya bunuh diri. Tak ada kata maaf pun terucap dari bibirnya. Sampai hari itu tiba. Hari pertemuannya dengan Naruto tanpa sengaja di perpustakaan.

"Cinta." Kata Sasuke sedikit keras, mengagetkan keempat temannya yang baru berkunjung.

"Eh." Gumam mereka bingung.

"Dia pasti cinta sejatiku. Bodohnya aku selama ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Neji tertarik. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke yang masih duduk di balkon, membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya.

"Kalo maksudmu Naruto, lebih baik lupakan saja." Kata Gaara menimpali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai heran, mendahului Sasuke.

"Dia itu Muslimah. Kau bukan." Kata Gaara singkat seolah itu menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Utakata yang masih nggak paham.

"Seorang muslimah dilarang menikahi non Islam. Tak mungkin kau mendapatkan Naruto sebelum kau masuk Islam." Kata Gaara menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Wajah Sasuke muram seketika. Kepalanya menunduk dengan poni yang menutupi parasnya, sehingga ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Aku sudah minta seorang imam masjid mengislamkan aku." Katanya dengan berat hati.

"Lalu? Dia mau?" tanya Utakata tertarik dengan kisah cinta yang rada unik teman baiknya itu.

Lain dari yang lain, Bro. Bikin gemas siapapun yang tahu kisah mereka. Rasanya tangan ini gatal, ingin membawa dua orang itu, si Murder dan Scully alias Sasuke-Naruto ke KUA setempat. Kisah mereka begitu indah, manis, tapi kok nggak maju-maju ya. Masih aja stagnan dengan hubungan platonis, seperti mereka tak pernah kenal aja. Gemes kan jadinya.

"Tidak. Dia menolak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji kali ini.

"Dia bilang 'Mana boleh masuk Islam hanya karena ingin menikahi seorang muslimah. Aku tak akan membantu orang yang ingin menyakiti hati suadariku.' Begitu katanya."

Ha ha ha ha... Gaara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kini mereka yang heran menatap Gaara. Tumben ni anak yang biasanya kalem sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu. "Jelas aja kau dimarahi. Alasanmu itu sangat nggak kualivaid. Asal kau tahu aja Naruto jadi mualaf dengan taruhan nyawa lho. Bukan hanya siksaan fisik dan mental yang diterima. Ia nyaris dibunuh, kalo saja Minato-jisan dan Kushina-basan tak pasang badan." Kata Gaara

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Tahulah. Kan ibuku yang membantu mereka, mengeluarkan Naruto dari penjara bawah tanah. Kasihan sekali Naruto. Kalo mereka terlambat sedikit saja, Naruto pasti mati." Katanya iba. "Aku ikut membantu lho, waktu itu."

Brakkk... Sasuke tanpa sungkan memukul perut Gaara, kesal. "Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau tak tahu dimana Naruto berada. Kita kelimpungan nyari, tahu. Tega, kamu." Bentaknya kasar.

"Aku tak tahu kalo Naruto yang kita kenal, Naruto-hime. Kan aku tak pernah melihat wajah Naruto-hime secara langsung. Waktu itu juga malam gelap, Naruto-hime tubuhnya ditutupi jubah ayah. Jadi aku pun tak lihat parasnya. Jadi aku benar-benar tak tahu. Aku baru nyadar kalo mereka orang yang sama saat Utakata memberikan foto Naruto saat masih sekolah di SMU. Sungguh."

"Ya sudahlah, tak penting ini. Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah caranya kamu jadi mualaf biar bisa melamar Naruto." Kata Neji yang lebih bijak melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau tahu Gaa, caranya?" tanya Sai.

"Itu tergantung dari dirimu sendiri. Kau harus menanyakan pada dirimu. Apa kau yakin mau jadi mualaf. Tak mudah lho jadi seorang Muslim. Banyak hal yang akan berubah dalam dirimu."

Ada keraguan dalam diri Sasuke. Apa ia yakin mau jadi seorang penganut agama Islam? Hatinya bimbang. Semua itu tersirat lewat onixnya. Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia memberi Sasuke sebuah diary kulit warna hitam. Sasuke menatap Gaara bingung.

"Ini diary Naruto. Ini tertinggal saat ia pindahan ke kosannya yang sekarang. Aku menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Mungkin itu bisa memberimu petunjuk. Apakah kau akan jadi mualaf atau tetap seperti sekarang. Bacalah." Kata Gaara yang diterima Sasuke dengan senang hati. Hatinya berdebar-debar, tak sabar untuk mengintip kisah hidup Naruto.

Apa yang akan Sasuke temui dari buku hariannya? Apa itu bisa jadi pencerahan untuknya atau malah menjauhkannya dari Naruto? Kita lihat di chapter depan.

TBC

Akhirnya Ai berhasil juga menyelesaikan fic penuh perjuangan ini. Ai bikinnya dari bulan November lhooo. Baru sekarang kelar. Tengah jalan keabisan ide. Agak kagok juga ngetiknya. Habis bahasanya Naruto kan harus santun baca kaku dan formal tanpa emosi. Agak susah deh.

Untuk chapter depan, sudut pandang akan beralih jadi Naruto. Sasuke hanya jadi penikmat. Agar tak bingung, nanti juga akan Ai ceritakan dari sudut Kyuubi yang menceritakan kisah Naruto pada Itachi. Terakhir Ai mohon saran dan kritiknya. Review yang banyak-banyak ya?


End file.
